Vagor Thryce
Vagor Thryce took control of the Zann Consortium and led it into two wars before finally being killed by his second in command. History Vagor Thryce was born on Iridonia to a poor family. As a child, he made a living on the streets and quickly grew up a life of crime. He joined up with the Zann Consortium and slowly worked his way up through the ranks until finally taking power in 298 ABY. He was young, brash, and bold, but his subordinates feared him and were unable to outsmart him. He eventually moved their operations to Toola, where he killed their leader, J'Nihl, and replaced him with a look a like, declaring the planet his for the taking. Toola became the new home for the Zann Consortium and they went about enslaving the Whipids for their criminal empire. However the meddling of Jedi Master D'Siel ruined the Toola operation. D'Siel revealed the truth. Though Vagor killed D'Siel, it was too late to curb the damage. The Whipids rebelled and threw the Consortium off the planet with heavy losses. Vagor took the Consortium into Hutt Space and slowly over the years gained strength. By the time of the Sith Purges, he had a small fleet. Seeing the chaos that he befell the galaxy, Vagor decided to attack Coruscant with the help of a mutated strain of the Krytos Virus. He caught the GA off guard and managed to poison Coruscant's water supply. Afterwards he allied with the Jedi, and together, they battled against Darth Peragus and his fleet defeating them at the Battle of Coruscant. With the end of the war, and the Zann Consortium on the victorious side, Vagor once again relocated his organization, this time to Zeltros. Just as he did with Toola, the Consortium took over the planet and enslaved the people. And just like before, his plot was befouled by a Jedi. This time Jedi Knight Tania Low, a Zeltron, posed as a famous actress and seduced Vagor with her phermones. She manipulated Vagor into concentrating his entire fleet at Zeltros then informed the GA so they could send their fleets. When the GA fleets arrived, Vagor realized he had been played. He tried to salvage the situation, but his sign of weakness provoked an attack from his second in command, Kiran Torlen. Torlen took command and ordered the Consortium to flee from the battle. This escape led to the Syndicate War. Legacy Vagor Thryce increased the power of the Zann Consortium allowing them to start several wars, however he failed to win them. His defeats weakened the Zann Consortium substantially. Personality and Traits Vagor Thryce was street smart and quick. He knew how to make a buck and how to maintain power. These skills helped him gain control of the Zann Consortium and remain at the top. However his arrogance eventually got the best of him. See Also *Crescendo *The Whipid Civil War *The Sith Purges *The Syndicate War *Tania Low *Kiran Torlen Behind the Scenes